


Going After What You Want

by starrnobella



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Not Ashamed, Ship It Challenge, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Knowing that things with Ezra were moving quicker than she anticipated, Aria needs to take action in her relationship with Liam before she can have her true happiness. Filling in the missing conversation between Ezra and Aria in Season 7 Episode 2.





	Going After What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yesterday's theme for the 28 Day Ship It Challenge was The Ship that you're ashamed of. Now I want to make something very clear since this is my first piece for the Pretty Little Liars fandom, I'm not actually ashamed of this ship. I love this ship and will support it until I die, but I can see where people are against this ship for multiple reasons.
> 
> I was rewatching Season 7 yesterday when this idea came to mind. I'm hoping that this snippet comes across alright and the PLL fandom enjoys it. I can't promise I'll write more for this fandom, but you never know with my muse.
> 
> All disclaimers apply. The only thing I own in this short story is the plot. I also don't profit from this work. I just enjoy writing about the characters I have come to love from shows. All love to I. Marlene King for creating these characters and allowing Fanfiction authors to play with them.
> 
> Beta love goes to GaeligeRua for this story! I must say that she is a fabulous author and if you all haven't read any of her work you really should! She writes wonderful stories for the Harry Potter fandom. So if you are a fan, go read her work and send her love!
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, consider checking me out on Facebook! I have an author's page (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I post in regularly. I'm also on Tumblr (starrnobella) where you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this piece and the rest of the pieces that come out of this month! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

"We can't do this," she mumbled, pushing him away as she took a step back. She crossed her arms over her chest and took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly before looking down at the space between them.

This was going to be the hardest thing for her to do. It wasn't that she didn't love him. In fact, she was doing this because she loved him. If she didn't end things with Liam now, they'd never be happy. He would become another secret she'd be keeping.

Her life couldn't handle anymore secrets. The truth about her relationship with Ezra already lied heavily on her heart. She couldn't even tell her closest friends about what had been going on with him. How was she going to tell him that until she broke things off with Liam she couldn't see him anymore?

Reaching out gently, Ezra looped his finger under her chin, tipping her face up to look at him. As his eyes met hers, he smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Her voice was hushed, sounding as though it was almost painful to allow the words to escape her lips. How could he be smiling right now? Her heart was breaking just from thinking about the conversation they were about to have.

"I'm smiling because I'm looking at you," he said softly. "I know I can't be with you in the way that I want to be with you right now. Things are a complicated right now. I understand that, but that doesn't change my feelings for you."

He brushed his thumb along her cheek and she nuzzled into the palm of his hand as the faintest smile appeared on her face. She turned her face and pressed her lips to the palm of his hand, kissing him softly. "I love you, Ezra."

"I love you too, Aria," he replied.

Lifting her head from his hand, Aria stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled when she felt his arms come to rest around her waist. She squeezed him tight before kissing him softly on the cheek as she stepped back. "I've got to go."

"I know. I'll see you later?"

"I'll be back as soon as I'm done with…" her voice trailed off as his name formed on the tip of her tongue. She couldn't bring herself to say it. Not yet anyways. Even though this was what she wanted, it still hurt to end a relationship.

With one relationship coming to an end, she was getting ready to embark on a brand new relationship with someone that she had loved for a very long time. What else could she ask for? Finally her dreams of being with Ezra would become a reality.


End file.
